for the love of music
by human bludger
Summary: the twins suprise a few people this year
1. SeeDees

Fred and George were known throughout school as the pranksters. But they had a passion that no one knew about. They had a passion for music. They're loved for music, started summer before fifth year.  
  
Their father Arthur Weasley had brought home a new contraption from work.  
  
"Muggles call this a seeD player" he explained "You put in shinny discs called a seeD that is about the size of pancakes in the top, and you push this button with the triangle on it and out comes music."  
  
"Where do you get the shinny discs?" asked Fred  
  
"Music Stores"  
  
"Well let's go to a Music store and get some shinny discs"  
  
"SeeDs Fred" he corrected "we don't need to go I already have some seeDs."  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"Harry sent them to me. He got some for you kids, and me and Molly. Let me see here, Fred, you get Linkin Park. George, You get Blink one hundred and eighty two. I wonder were they got those names? Ginny, you get Backstreet Boys. Ron, Red Hot Chile Peppers. Molly, Elvis. And he sent me Frank Sinatra."  
  
"What about Percy? Asked Ginny  
  
" Well Harry couldn't find and seeDs that he thought fit Percy. Please don't mention anything about it to him. Well whose seeD should we listen to first? How about yours George. Be sure that the button that says volume is turned all the way up. We don't want to miss any of it"  
  
As George pushed play an earsplitting boom filled the burrow. You could hear the music a mile away.  
  
"THIS IS QUITE GOOD" Mr. Weasley yelled  
  
"IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LOUD?" asked Mrs.Weasley  
  
"OF COURSE DEAR"  
  
"MAYBE WE SHOULD TURN IT OFF FOR A LITTLE BIT"  
  
Fred raced forward "HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF DAD?"  
  
"PUSH THE BUTTON WITH THE SQUARE"  
  
After they all regained their hearing Fred asked  
  
"Can George and I borrow this for al little bit"  
  
"Of course, just don't break it" replied Mr Weasley  
  
"Open your windows and door," instructed Mrs. Weasley  
  
Fred and George ran up to their room  
  
"That was better than exploding snaps"  
  
"Filch would hate that I bet"  
  
"Fred, do you think we could ever do that?"  
  
"What, be in a see D player. It would be a very complicated shrinking charm"  
  
"No you idiot, make music"  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Here let me see the seeD player"  
  
George took the seeD player, turned down the volume and pressed play.  
  
"Wow this is really cool"  
  
"I told you"  
  
"Turn it up a wee bit"  
  
As Fred turned it up, George ran around the room and started jumping on his bed. They both started banging their heads and decided that they were going to start a band.  
  
To be continued pleez review. I promise it will become more interesting, but I had to get it started 


	2. instruments

Fred and George went down to breakfast quite early the next morning. They wanted to make sure they talked to their father before he went to work. When they saw him coming down the stairs they jumped up and mauled him with questions.  
  
"Can we start a band?" asked Fred  
  
"Can we get some instruments?" asked George  
  
"I don't care if you start a band," said Mr. Weasley " what kind of Instruments?"  
  
"Muggle Musical instruments"  
  
"Mug.. Of course you can have Muggle Instruments"  
  
"Arthur what do you know about Muggle instruments" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Whats to know dear. Boys I will get you Instruments tonight" And he was gone with a pop.  
  
"What a pity he disperated without his coffee" said Mrs. Weasley "Tell me boys, why the sudden interest in music?"  
  
"You want to field this one Fred"  
  
"When we were listening to the seeDs dad brought home I felt something magical inside me. I new I wanted to make music like Linkin Park."  
  
"Really Fred how could you hear anything. It was noise"  
  
"Let me show you mum"  
  
He ran up stairs and brought down the CD player.  
  
"Where's the seeD Harry sent you"?  
  
"Next to the clock. Really I don't see what this will do."  
  
Fred put the CD in, turned the volume down, and pushed play. Elvis came on and Mrs. Weasley grabbed George and they started dancing.  
  
"Wow this is quite lovely"  
  
"See Mum"  
  
"Do you boys need anyone else for your band" Mrs. Weasley asked jokingly  
  
"Good point Mum. Come-on George we have to recruit people for our band"  
  
Mr. Weasley came home quite late that night.  
  
"Fred, George, I got your instruments"  
  
"Wow thanks dad"  
  
They started to examine the new electric guitar, bass, and amp  
  
"Arthur" came Mrs.Weasley's voice "You know we can't afford all this."  
  
"Nonsense Molly. That's the beauty of Transfiguration"  
  
"Now boys" He said as he held up the guitar. "This is a ekelectirik guitar.  
  
This is a bass guitar. These are amplifighters. You plug the guitar and bass into the amplifighter and it makes it sound really loud. Here let me show you"  
  
He plugged Fred's guitar into the amplifier, turned it up all the way, and strummed with all his might. There was another giant boom. This rattled the whole house. Ron, Ginny and Percy all came running down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron  
  
"I was writing a very important report for work," yelled Percy  
  
"Wow" said Ginny as she spotted the new instruments  
  
"Really dad why must you promote such childish behavior" asked Percy  
  
"Oh boys," said Mr. Weasley "I forgot. Here are some books I picked up. There teach you how to play these"  
  
"It's getting late. I'm sorry boys but you will have to hold off playing your instruments till tomorrow"  
  
To be continued. More reviews pleeze 


	3. the new look

Disclaimer: Based off JK Rowling's books. Don't sue me pleeze  
  
It was the first day of School. Mr. Weasley had written into Dumbledore and asked if the twins could bring their instruments with them. He of course said yes. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny loaded all their things into their new car. (Another Ford) and were waiting for Mrs. Weasley so they could leave.  
  
"Honestly Fred must you wear those clothes" she asked  
  
Fred and George had started dressing more "punk". They had grown out their hair. It was shaggy and kept falling in their eyes. They had baggy black jeans and band t-shirts. Fred was wearing a Good Charlotte T-shirt while George was rocking a Blink 182 T-shirt. They each had a black wrist band that they wore on their right arm.  
  
"Just be glad we aren't wearing our black nail polish," joked Fred  
  
"Besides you won't let us dye our hair" added George  
  
"And you never will" replied Mrs. Weasley  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were aboard the Train the twins set out to find their best friend Lee Jordan.  
  
"Whoa what happened to you two" asked Lee  
  
"We started a band" they started to explain  
  
"Like the Weird sisters?"  
  
"No spazz like blink 182"  
  
"Who"  
  
"A muggle band"  
  
"You listen to muggle music"  
  
"We do now"  
  
"So do you have any ideas for new pranks this year" asked Lee trying to change the subject  
  
"No we have been practicing all summer"  
  
"Oh well I have to go find Katie Bell" "Ok see you later then"  
  
"Wow I thought Lee would be happy" said George  
  
"I thought he would ask to be in our band" said Fred  
  
"Go figure"  
  
The twins set off to talk to Harry  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ok I know this is a lame chapter but I have to get the story going 


	4. the train ride

They walked into the first compartment on their left. The found Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Whoa sweet clothes" said Harry  
  
"Thanks Harry" replied Fred  
  
"So what's up with you clothes?"  
  
"We are musicians now Harry" said Fred  
  
"Just because dad bought you two some instruments, doesn't mean you are real musician" said Ron  
  
"Ron Ron Ron" said George sitting by Ron and putting his arm around his shoulder "So young so naive"  
  
"What dose that mean?"  
  
"Figure it out"  
  
George turned to Hermione. She just sat there staring at the twins. George leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She just started giggling.  
  
"Come on Fred" said George "Let's go terrorize Marcus Flint"  
  
"I'm so there. Well see you kids later"  
  
The turned and left.  
  
"I thought we were going to talk to Harry," said Fred  
  
"Oh he'll come talk to us. Trust me"  
  
BACK IN THE CAR  
  
"What did he say to you?" said Ron rather angrily  
  
"They are recruiting people for their band," said Hermione  
  
"Then why were you giggling so much?" demanded Ron  
  
"He said he liked my shirt"  
  
"YOU ARE IN YOUR BLODDY UNIFORM" he yelled  
  
Hermione just glared at Ron. Harry stood up "I just forgot. UM Wood wanted me to tell the twins something"  
  
"Whatever" said Ron  
  
Harry finally caught up to the twins.  
  
"Hermione said you needed someone else in your band." He said out of breath  
  
"Actually we need a few more people in our band" said Fred winking at George  
  
"Can you play any instruments?" asked George  
  
"Actually I was thinking about being the."  
  
"The what"  
  
"The singer" harry turned rather red  
  
"Singer. Well you will have to audition. And dress a little less preppy"  
  
"OK. Hey have any new pranks?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it. We found a spell" said Fred  
  
"A very good spell" continued George  
  
"Well" asked Harry eagerly  
  
"Just wait until tonight"  
  
Harry just stood there confused. The twins walked off sniggering.  
  
To be continued 


	5. the first practice

Disclaimer-I'm not Jk Rowling. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I am JK Rowling I feel very sorry for you.  
  
The students arrived at Hogwarts excited to start a new year. They took their seats at their respected tables. The all waited patiently for the sorting. Then Dumbledore made his usual speech. He was about to sit down when he glanced at the Slytherin table. Everyone was wearing neon robes with matching hair. There were pinks oranges blues greens yellows and any other color you could think of. The Slytherin table looked like neon rainbow. The whole hall exploded with laughter. The Slytherins had blank looks on their faces. They seemed to be in a trance. The familiar flashing of Colin's camera was going off. Even the teachers had to hold back laughter. The only person in the room who didn't look at all amused was professor Snape. After about five minutes the Slytherins turned back to normal. Everyone was still laughing. The Slytherins couldn't figure out what was so funny.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't disappoint" said Lee  
  
After that dinner was pretty uneventful. Everyone got up to go their dorms. Then they heard "Mr. and Mr. Weasley this way" the twins followed Professor Snape to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I bet you two think your pretty clever, don't you" said Snape "headmaster may I please suggest expulsion"  
  
"Now now Severus, You must admit it made dinner much more colorful"  
  
The twins tried to stifle their laughs  
  
"I'm sorry boys but I must give you detention." said Dumbledore "you will be helping the house elves in the kitchen for two hours every night this week"  
  
"Yes sir" they said  
  
"And boys. I am most interested in hearing you play these muggle instruments"  
  
"We won't disappoint you sir" said George  
  
They turned and walked out the door  
  
"That is the best detention we've ever gotten" said Fred  
  
"I know. Did you see Snape? God he looked like we pulled the prank on him"  
  
"No sense of humor what so ever"  
  
The twins got to the portrait of the fat lady "Password"  
  
"Ambition" said Fred  
  
The portrait swung open. They stepped inside the common room. They were greeted with applause and slaps on the backs.  
  
"That was the best prank ever" said a third year  
  
"Did you see their faces, they didn't know what hit em" said a fourth year  
  
"You know you could've told me" said Harry  
  
"What and ruin the surprise" said Fred  
  
"You haven't lost us any points yet have you" asked Oliver Wood  
  
"No, not yet" said George  
  
Fred leaned over to Oliver "Meet us outside your dorm when the celebration dies down"  
  
They stated in the common room for another hour or so. Then when everyone started to go to bed, the twins made their way to Oliver's dorm. Oliver was waiting outside.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"We want to make you a proposition." Said George  
  
"What"  
  
"We will practice twice as hard for quidditch if you join our band" said Fred  
  
"What like the weird sisters?"  
  
"No. we'll show you what kinda band. Meet us by the fat lady Friday after your last class"  
  
"Um okay I guess" he said wearily  
  
The twins left Oliver standing by his door looking confused.  
  
*****~~~****  
  
The twins had told Harry that he could be in their band. On Friday night they went to their dorms. They changed into some black shorts and Navy shirts. Fred put on a black beanie. Fred grabbed his guitar and George grabbed his bass. They met Oliver and Harry next to the Fat lady. They led them to a room Dumbledore had set aside for them. They walked up to a portrait of a leprechaun. "Password"  
  
"Musical Madness" said Fred  
  
The leprechaun jumped aside. The four walked into a pitch black room. All of a sudden they were staring at a stage. It had a drum set, three microphones, amplifiers stacked ten feet high and different colored stage lights. The just stood there in shock.  
  
Harry was the first to speak "Whoa Dumbledore went all out"  
  
"Let's get started" said Fred  
  
Oliver just stayed where he was.  
  
"Come on Wood" said George  
  
"You still haven't told me why I'm here"  
  
"You are our drummer"  
  
"I've never played drums before"  
  
"Just hit it. Pretend its Flint's face"  
  
Oliver went and sat on the thrown. He picked up the drum sticks. He hit the bass drum, stepped on the hi hat and then hit every drum and symbol. "This is awesome" he thought to himself" he laid down a groove. He was going to town. Everyone stood and listened to him. After three minutes of him going crazy, Harry came over and cut him off.  
  
"Oliver you're a natural" said Fred  
  
"Won't we wake up the entire castle" asked Oliver  
  
"Naw. Dumbledore put a silencing charm on the door." said George.  
  
"Ok. Now Harry what muggle bands have you listened to?"  
  
"All of them"  
  
"Ok let's start with 'East Coast Anthem" said Fred  
  
Oliver raised his hand  
  
"What is it Oliver" asked George  
  
"I've never heard that song"  
  
"We'll start then you come in"  
  
Fred strummed a chord. Then Harry started singing  
  
"Walking on the streets of D.C. On the East Coast where I live."  
  
Fred, George and Harry played for about 30 seconds. Then Oliver joined in.  
  
"On the east coast we ride Until the day we die"  
  
George plucked his final note, Fred strummed one last chord and Oliver hit his symbols. They stood in awe of what they had just done.  
  
"That was SWEEEEET." Said Oliver "let's do that again'  
  
They spent another hour practicing. Then they decided to go to dinner then come back and practice.  
  
"Let's not tell anyone about our band" said George  
  
"Deal" they all said in unison  
  
They went to dinner. They didn't say one word about their band to anyone. When they were finished eating they got up to go practice again. "Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore  
  
"Which one" replied the twins  
  
"Either"  
  
Fred went to Dumbledore as the other three went to the room. There was a pretty girl standing next to Dumbledore. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a Rugby shirt.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, this is Miss Smurfy"  
  
"Hello" said Fred  
  
"Hello" she mumbled  
  
"I have told Miss Smurfy that she could use the music room also"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Will you please show her where it is?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Oh you may leave your instruments in there if you wish. No one has access to the room except you few"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
Fred walked to the room.  
  
"I'm sorry what's your name"  
  
"Allie Smurfy and you"  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley"  
  
They got to the room. "Password"  
  
"Musical Madness" said Fred  
  
In walked Fred and Allie.  
  
"Hey guys this is Allie Smurfy. She is going to use this room too. Allie that's George, Oliver and Harry"  
  
"Hello" said Allie in a small voice  
  
"Hi" they said in unison  
  
"What house are you in" asked George  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"What year?"  
  
"Sixth"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Seriously"  
  
"Then why aren't you in any of our classes?"  
  
"I've been in all your classes' sense first year"  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to keep an eye out for you" said George  
  
"Um ok"  
  
"Do you want to watch us" asked Harry  
  
"Okay"  
  
A couch magically appeared in front of the stage. Allie plopped down. They started playing "I'd do anything" when they were done Allie stood up and gave them a standing ovation.  
  
"Wow you guys are really good" she said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"It feels like we're missing something" said George  
  
"Yeah it dose" said Fred  
  
"Well that's enough practicing" said Oliver "We have quidditch practice tomorrow morning. Six o'clock sharp"  
  
They all made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. "Ambition" said Allie  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you" said Allie  
  
And with that she walked off to bed.  
  
"I can't believe I've never seen Allie in before" said Fred  
  
"I know it weird" said George  
  
"We better get to bed. Oliver will be pissed if we're late for practice"  
  
The twins jumped into bed.  
  
"What do you think our band is missing" asked Fred  
  
"Dunno. I just hope we find it" replied George  
  
The twins shut their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The both had dreams filled with music and their band  
  
To be continued. r/r 


	6. a new member?

After an early practice the Gryffindor team made their way to breakfast. It had been pouring rain outside. Their robes were covered in mud. Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione. Oliver followed the twins. They were scanning the tables for seats. Fred had spotted three seats across from a girl he didn't recognize. They went to sit down. Fred looked at the girl and realized it was Allie.  
  
"Hey Allie" he said brightly  
  
"Hi" she said shyly  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with anyone?' asked George  
  
"I always sit alone"  
  
"Not anymore" said Oliver  
  
"That's right" said Fred "from now on you sit with us"  
  
Allie looked surprised by this. "You mean you actually don't mind being seen with me"  
  
"Why would we" asked George  
  
"Everyone else is"  
  
"Why"  
  
"How should I know? It's been like that since fist year"  
  
Oliver decided it would be good to change the subject. "So do you like quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not very good"  
  
"We can help you with that" said George  
  
"Really"  
  
"Defiantly"  
  
"Thanks. So are you guys going to win the cup this year?"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Fred  
  
"Oliver has us practicing before everyone else" said George  
  
"I can see that" she said pointing to their muddy robes "Good weather outside?"  
  
"Oh yeah" joked Fred "We even got free facials"  
  
"Well I will see you guys later" she said standing up  
  
"Bye" they all said  
  
"Let's go change" said George "We can get a little practicing in today"  
  
"Right" said Fred "Oliver go tell Harry"  
  
Oliver went and told Harry. Then all four of them went to get cleaned up. They met by the fat lady ten minutes later. They walked to the music room. "Musical madness" said Harry. They went in, but someone was already in there. They went to a shadowy corner and watched in awe. Allie was on the stage. She was playing he saxophone. They had never heard anything like that before, it was beautiful with a hard edge.  
  
"That's it" whispered Fred  
  
"What's it" asked George  
  
"That's what we are missing"  
  
"I thought we were going to stick to pure rock"  
  
"Come on. Do you want to be another trend? I sure don't. Let's make a sound of our own"  
  
"That was a beautiful speech" said George wiping a fake tear from his eye  
  
When Allie was finished with her song, the four stepped out of the shadows and started clapping. Allie finally realized they were there. She turned rather red.  
  
"What are you guys doing here" she asked  
  
"We were coming to practice" said Harry  
  
"That was amazing" said Fred  
  
"Thanks" said Allie turning even redder "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys needed to practice. I'll just go do some homework"  
  
"Nonsense" said Fred "We were wondering if you wanted to be in our band"  
  
"Really" (she sure says this a lot)  
  
"Yup" said Oliver  
  
"So what do you say" asked George  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"What do you call that instrument" asked Harry  
  
"This is a Tenor Saxophone"  
  
"Do you play anything else" asked Fred  
  
"I can kind of play guitar and I sing but that isn't really and instrument"  
  
"Well you guys look around. We have are the first band to come out of Hogwarts" said George  
  
to be continued.  
  
I can't figure out where to go from here. Any help is welcomed 


	7. Rock off

I am soo sorry I haven't updated in like 4 ever. I have no excuse I am lazy. Read my other fic, Going pro. It is my personal fav. PLEASE REVIEW  
  
*@*#*@*#*@*#*@  
  
It had been three weeks since Allie had officially become part of the band. Dumbledore had even come in a few times to listen to them. People finally seemed to notice that Allie went to school at Hogwarts. Allie sat with the twins in every class. And she sat by Oliver at meals. One night at dinner (two days before Halloween) Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement  
  
"Attention students. It has been brought to my attention by most of the faculty, that students have been extra good this term. As a school wide treat I have decided to hold a concert on Halloween."  
  
Many students started to whisper excitedly. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence everyone.  
  
"I wont tell you what band it is. It will be a complete surprise. That is all'  
  
Dumbledore sat down and the whole hall burst into sounds of laughing clapping and talking. All the girls were talking about what to wear. The next two days of school were filled with excitement. The students still paid attention in class. (They didn't want to lose the concert) The teachers kept telling Dumbledore that if having a concert made the students pay attention this well, they should defiantly have more.  
  
Halloween morning came and Operation Coltrane (the band) sat at the breakfast table with butterflies in their stomach.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," said Ally  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of," said Fred  
  
"Besides we are going to be awesome," said George  
  
"And we get out of our last lesson" said Oliver  
  
"No double Divination" said Harry happily  
  
"No Potions" said Allie and the twins  
  
"No history of Magic" said Oliver  
  
Just then Angelina came up and tapped Fred on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I have a word"?  
  
"That's four words," said George  
  
Allie giggled  
  
"I'm kinda in a band meeting right now," said Fred  
  
"Go" said Harry  
  
"I think we can survive with out you for two minutes" said Oliver  
  
"No I can't" said George "I'm already having with drawls"  
  
"Go" said Allie in firm voice  
  
Fred followed Angelina out of the great hall  
  
"What do you need?" he asked  
  
"Will you be my date tonight"  
  
"Um. I'm really sorry. But I cant."  
  
"Oh" said Angelina in a hurt voice  
  
"I'm really sorry"  
  
"It's that Allie girl isn't it"?  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Ever sense you noticed her you barely talk to me any more"  
  
"What are you talking about"?  
  
Just then Katie Bell came around the corner  
  
"Angelina" she called "I found us dates for tonight"  
  
Angelina glared at Fred and left with Katie  
  
Fred walked back into the Great Hall very confused. He sat down next to Allie  
  
"Are you Ok?" she asked  
  
He nodded  
  
"What did she want?" asked George  
  
"Nothing. So what were you talking about"?  
  
"We are figuring out our set list," said Harry  
  
They finished their set list when the first bell rang (signaling ten minutes til classes start) Allie got up and started off to Transfiguration. She was talking to Oliver and Harry about what they should wear for the concert. George started to follow when Fred grabbed his arm to hold him back.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" he asked  
  
Fred told him exactly what Angelina had said.  
  
"I don't get what she is talking about"  
  
"It's simple bro," George said putting his arm on Fred's shoulder "She fancies you. You fancy Allie. It is you typical love triangle"  
  
"Do you think I am acting different?"  
  
"I dunno. I mean you are staring at Allie a lot"  
  
"What do you know"?  
  
"I know if we don't get moving, we'll be late for Transfiguration and we'll get detention again."  
  
They ran to class right as the bell was ringing. They sat down in the back of the room on either side of Allie. The rest of their classes went by uneventfully. While the rest of the school was in their last lesson of the day Operation Coltrane was getting ready for their first gig. Oliver came running down to the common room where Allie was changing the strings on her guitar.  
  
"Allie" he said, "Help me figure out what to wear"  
  
Allie followed him up to his dorm. She went through his trunk. She found a pair of baggy jeans. She found a short sleeve black and white polo shirt.  
  
"Ask Fred or George for some wrist bands" she said  
  
"Will do," said Oliver " what should I do with my hair."  
  
She waved her wand. She spiked his hair. Then put a fin in the front. (It's like a Mohawk with no part of you head shaved)  
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
"No prob. I should probably go get ready too"  
  
Allie went in her room. She put on a pair of pin stripped black pants. She put on a maroon sheer shirt with a white cami under it. She wore her hair down, with a few tiny braids to keep her hair out of her face. She put on white eye shadow eyeliner and light pink lipstick, and Lots of glitter. She went back down to the common room to finish stringing her guitar. As soon as she sat down, she heard Harry yell, "Allie, I need your help"  
  
She went up to his room to find his floor littered with clothes.  
  
"I have no clothes" he sighed  
  
"Harry you sound like a girl" she said  
  
She found a pair of dark blue jeans. She told him to wear these with a black quidditch t-shirt.  
  
"Thanks" he said, "you are a life saver"  
  
"Any time" she said as she started to walk out "Oh Harry wear your hair messy. It will make all the girls go crazy."  
  
She finally got to the common room and Finished stringing her guitar.  
  
George came in wearing baggy black jeans a clash T-shirt and a green trucker hat.  
  
"Harry, Oliver" he yelled, "Get down here"  
  
Oliver and Harry came running down the stairs  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to eat in the music room"  
  
"Why" asked Harry  
  
"He wants us to make a good entrance. You know keep the suspense"  
  
"Where's Fred" asked Oliver  
  
"He is getting all the equipment ready"  
  
Once everyone was dressed they went to the music room. They sat down and started to eat. Allie was looking over all the guys' outfits. (Fred had black shorts, a black Ramones t-shirt on)  
  
"You guys are missing something," she said  
  
"Huh" said Harry with his mouth full  
  
She pointed her wand at George. George looked as if flint was trying to curse him. Ally waved her wand and a hoop appeared on his lip. She waved her wand and on his fingers appeared the words EVIL TWIN.  
  
"Are you mad' he said, "My mum "will kill me"  
  
"Chill I know the counter curse"  
  
She turned to Oliver who looked the same as George. She waved her wand and his fin turned blue. She gave him a few earrings.  
  
"I don't think you need any tattoos"  
  
She then turned to Fred. One wave and his nails were black; She then put bleached streaks in his hair.  
  
"That looks better"  
  
Then finally she turned to Harry. She put green streaks in his hair that matched his eyes.  
  
"Eyeliner or no eyeliner" she thought aloud  
  
"No eyeliner" said Harry  
  
"Come on Harry" said George  
  
"If you want a guy to wear eyeliner you wear it" he said poking George hard on the chest.  
  
"Ok no eyeliner for any guys" said George  
  
"Fine" said Allie "Dose anyone else need anything else"  
  
"What about you" asked Oliver?  
  
"Oh yeah" she waved her wand again and chunky highlights appeared in her hair. "I guess that's good"  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to do something a little special tonight" said Fred  
  
"What kinda special" asked Harry?  
  
"What we've been practicing"  
  
"OH" said everyone together  
  
"Well we better get going," said Oliver  
  
The band followed the twins to the great hall.  
  
"Isn't the great hall down that corridor" asked Harry  
  
"We are going the back way," said George  
  
He led them to a room that led into the great hall. (The same room Harry went to before the triwizard tournament) The got their instruments out and tuned them. Dumbledore came in to wish them good luck.  
  
"We have hidden the stage behind a black curtain. When I give you the cue you can go out. Now we wont drop the curtain until you start playing. Oh and Professor Sape has collected everyone's wand, so they wont levitate you while you are playing. I do believe that is all"  
  
"Professor" said Harry "The surprise is going to be after we sing Jaded"  
  
"Oh yes very good. Have fun and what do muggles say Rock Off"  
  
"That's Rock on," corrected Fred  
  
"Oh yes Rock on" dumbledore turned and left  
  
"Ok mates lets huddle up," said Fred  
  
They got in a circle. Allie was shaking really bad. Oliver and Fred put their arms around her. George and Harry decided this was the perfect opportunity for a group hug. That caused everyone to fall over. The stood up and put their hand on top of each other's.  
  
"Operation Coltrane on three" said George "ONE, TWO, THREE"  
  
"OPERATION COLTRANE" they all yelled  
  
They all grabbed their instruments and waited for the cue. Dumbledore came in.  
  
"It's Time"  
  
They fallowed him onto the stage. They could hear everyone yelling.  
  
"When ever your ready" he said as he walked off  
  
"Alright guys lets rock this place to bits," said Harry  
  
Oliver nodded and started playing. The screaming got louder. Allie smiled at Fred and Started playing. Followed by George and Fred. All of a sudden the curtain dropped. Everyone onstage jumped up  
  
"Oh you see it on TV Read it in the magazines Celebrities they want sympathy."  
  
DUNDUN DUN how will the concert go?? No on knows MWAHahahahaha 


End file.
